Gone Too Soon
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Two Halstead's taken from the family, and the other two are left to pick up those pieces. How does a father and a daughter rekindle their relationship after it being ripped apart from them. A different kind of one shot based on forgiveness and death... They were gone too soon.


Jay sat on the couch drowning himself in a bottle of beer. He hadn't turned on the tv, or cooked dinner in weeks. The kitchen had been a mess since she had died. Her side of the room hadn't been cleaned. His room hadn't been packed up.

Jay could hear his daughter running the water in the bathroom. He could hear the radio being blasted. He didn't care. His body went cold the moment he was told she passed away. His mind went back to the days when he was just meeting her, proposing to her. The day they had their son, the day they had their daughter.

"Linds.. I'm going with Will to get some food."

"COOL! I don't think you care about me so just leave." She spat

Since her mom died, she hadn't spoken to her dad. Since her brother died. She hadn't slept, hadn't eaten as much. All the memories came back. Flowing when she held his letterman jacket in her hand. When she sleep, she slept wrapped up in his Army shirt, and his letterman jacket. Like it was her security blanket.

To her it protected her against the very evil that had killed her brother. The evil that had killed her mom. It had only been four months since her mom died and before that, just two months before it had been since her brother died. He was her better half when he didn't torment her, teasing her like older brother's did. He was only 4 years older than her. With him she could conquer the world without him.. She didn't know how to move, she was numb.

Jay got into his brother's car, his breath smelled of beer. Like it had always done.

"Jay you need to talk to her."

"How do I? She doesn't look at me. I can't even look at her. She reminds me of her mother. Little Lindsay.. She's her twin. Everytime I open the boy's door. He pops up in my mind yelling "Daddy.. Catch me" Erin I can't even look at her pictures. I don't even sleep in our room anymore. I get reminded of her everytime I step into the district. I haven't seen Hank. I haven't seen the guys. They come around but when I see them.. It comes back.. The memories. Her smile her laugh is stuck in my head like a time machine takin' me back to when she was still here. I-If I had just been in front of her. This wouldn't have happened."

"This is your problem Jay. You keep blaming yourself. I know you can't get over a death that fast but Jay.. You've still got Little Linds.."

"I know. I don't know how to even speak to her."

"Jay she's your daughter."

"I'm home alone so come over." She invited two of her friends Easton and Lane.

"Your dad is gonna kill us." Easton said

"It's not like we are gonna have a threesome." Finn stepped back away from the phone disgusted.

"Y'all please. I need someone to talk to.." Easton laughed

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"I think she likes you." Easton said to Finn

"No she doesn't.. C'mon don't be silly."

"I'm not.."

They knocked on the door and soon after she opened the door. Wearing her sweatpants and her brother's t-shirt once again.

"Do you ever wash that?"

"Yes I do smartass. Since my dad never wants to do anything."

"Linds. C'mon wear something else."

"No." She spat

"Fine. Why'd you want us to come over?"

"My dad.. He doesn't look at me. I just want him to love me again. I want him to smile.. He hasn't done that since before Lane was killed. I miss the old him." She started crying. Her body was breathing hard.

"Hey.. It's gonna be okay." Easton said pulling her in for a hug.

"No it's not. My mom is dead. Lane is gone. There's no bringing them back. There's nothing I can do."

"Linds.."

"Y'know what don't call me Linds."

"But you've told us to call you that since you were a kid."

"But I said don't call me that… Call me Camille.."

"Linds."

"Easton. I don't want to be called Linds.. It just reminds me of my mom.. Everyone called her Lindsay, or Linds.."

"I know Linds.. But you can honor her."

"Maybe I don't want to. For once I'd love to be my own person.. Mom and Dad always said "Be like your brother he's only trying to help you.' I loved Lane to death. I may wanted to kill him at times but I didn't want him dead. I miss him like crazy. I just wish he was here. He could tell Dad off. He could help me through life. But no he's gone. Mom's gone. And nothing makes sense."

"Linds.."

"Can y'all just go.. I wanna be alone." They hadn't seen her smile since Lane had passed away..

"Linds.. Please.. Just let us sta-." Finn said

"What the fuck are the boys doing here?" Jay shouted as he opened the door

"Dad. Stop. WE didn't do anything. I promise. I just called them because I needed someone to talk to because you weren't helping me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's too goddamn late for a sorry Dad. Just go. I don't need you here. I don't want you here. You make problems worse. I haven't slept since Lane died. I hadn't smiled since it."

"Linds."

"Dad. I don't care. I'm done. I hate this I keep thinking they are gonna walk in the door. But they aren't. I don't know why I get hopeful.."

Finn and Easton had walked out of the door. Silently

"Linds.. I'm sorry. I don't know how to live without them.."

"You think I do?" She scoffed. "I look at a picture of them.. Of all of us.. We were smiling happy. But now it's just us two… I miss them. Lane and Mom. He drove me crazy Dad. I hated him but now I miss him.. I wanna hug him so damn tightly. I wanna smell him cologne, I wanna punch him I want him to tease me like he'd been doing since the day I was born. I want him to hug me and tell me everything's gonna be okay.. Like he'd always do when times got rough. He'd give me a bowl of ice cream and smile like nothing had happened. When we'd use to spy on the neighbors and aggravate the living hell out of you and mom by fighting. I miss teasing him about his girlfriends. I miss it all.. Sometimes I just sleep in his bed clinging tight to his letterman jacket.. Hopin' I wouldn't have to miss him anymore. When I found out he died. I felt like a part of me had died. Like half of my soul would just died right there.. It did Dad. He was my big brother my protector against all evil.. Yet he isn't here to protect me against it anymore."

Jay pulled his daughter in his arms holding her tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't thought about you.."

"I know you miss mom."

"I do every single time I look at you.."

Jay held his daughter in his arms. "I miss Lane too. Everyday I see you wearing his shirt, I walk into his room sometimes thinking he'll be there. I think he'll be playing on his phone or watching tv. I think he'll just give me that smirk he gave me when he did something bad. I miss him."

"Daddy why did this happen to us?"

"I can't answer that baby girl."

 **This is so short but I think it is better like that. I hope you could understand what was going on here but it is just a oneshot. I wrote this MONTHS ago! probably a year ago but I felt like it was good how it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I might be posting more things!**

 **-Madds**


End file.
